


Kočky kam se podíváš

by neviathiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Red Dwarf
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neviathiel/pseuds/neviathiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradavické pozemky mají nečekané hosty.<br/>Varování: Kočky. Hodně koček.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kočky kam se podíváš

**Author's Note:**

> Postavy patří J. K. Rowlingové (a Warner Bros), resp. Robu Grantovi a Dougu Naylorovi. Tímto všem třem děkuji za laskavé zapůjčení a inspiraci. Toto dílo bylo napsáno jen a pouze za účelem pobavení. Vycházela jsem jak z TV série Red Dwarf, tak z knihy „Nekonečno vítá ohleduplné řidiče“. (Z té pochází také sedmero kočičích přikázání. Z pochopitelných důvodů jsem vypustila přikázání „Neposkáčeš“.)

Dvacet čtyři nula nula. Už se fakt nic nenaučím, sbalit si věci a kocoura – ještě aby ho tady zamkli – a zpátky do koleje; jde liduprázdnou chodbou a necítí, jak se její nohy dotýkají země, protože duše se opožďuje za tělem, pak se překotně rozběhne a předežene tělo, a tělo se slepě potácí za ní.  
Klap klap, ozvěna jí buší do lebky, tiché ťap ťap ťap Křivonožkových tlapek přichází odevšad. Je hodina duchů, ale duchové už snad šli spát, nikdo se jich nebojí, nikdo není sám uvnitř starého hradu, přesněji řečeno se tam nenachází nikdo v bdělém stavu, kdo se ještě dokáže leknout…  
Křivonožka nahlas zamňouká a vyskakuje na okno. Hermiona tupě kráčí dál do nebelvírské koleje, jako už tisíckrát předtím. Další zamňoukání doprovází škrábání na okno. Hermiona si přehodí brašnu do levé ruky, netečně se podívá ven, ujde ještě několik stop, než se informace doklepe do mozku a přiměje ji podívat se ještě jednou a pořádně.  
Opravdu, silueta krajiny se poněkud změnila. Ze Zapovězeného lesa cosi trčí jako záložka z knihy.  
Hermiona stojí u okna a zírá na to asi pět minut, než jí dojde, že opravdu vidí nablýskanou stříbrnou kosmickou loď s emblémem modré papírové čapky na přídi.

Vrata přechodové komory se otevřela a z lodi, efektně se blyštící ve světle měsíce, elegantním saltem vyskočil nagelovaný chlap v sametovém obleku s modrým saténovým motýlkem. Podíval se dolů, vytáhl z kapsy kartáč na samet a smetl drobný lístek ze svítivě bílého rukávu. Pak schoval kartáč do kapsy, která navenek vůbec nebyla vidět, a z jiné vytáhl zrcátko.  
„Jak vypadám?“ zeptal se celého vesmíru, prohlédl se ze všech stran a vítězoslavně zvolal: „Naprosto skvěle!“  
Pak za velké námahy přesunul pozornost ze sebe na své okolí. Těžká loď pomalu drtila polámané kmeny stromů na dřevotřísku. Polovina lodi přistála na mýtině, takže podlahy a stěny změnily sklon asi o třicet stupňů. Na druhém konci mýtiny se nacházeli čtyři tvorové připomínající koně, kterým někdo ufikl hlavu a místo ní přišil horní polovinu lidského trupu.  
„Promiň, lesíčku!“ zazářil tvor na lesy dokonalých chrupem s dlouhými špičáky. Několik kopretin se začalo otevírat v domnění, že zaspaly úsvit.  
Kentauři se na sebe podívali a unisono povytáhli obočí.  
„Mars je dneska neobvykle jasný,“ poznamenal první.  
„Jupiter také,“ dodal druhý.  
„A nezapomeňte si povšimnouti, že Měsíc bude za pár hodin v úplňku,“ přidal se třetí.  
„Hm,“ dodal čtvrtý, protože na něj už nezbylo žádné nebeské těleso, které dnes v noci změnilo magnitudu.  
Načež všichni čtyři radši zmizeli v lese.  
Tvor saltem nazad skočil zpátky do lodi. Přizpůsobil se sklonu podlahy dřív, než si o ni pomačká puky na kalhotách, a zařval na půl lesa: „Sestřičky moje, bratříčci moji! Měli jsme pravdu! Čepice jsou modré! Našli jsme Fušál…!“

„To snad není možný,“ sdělil Harry zapráskané okenní tabulce, skrz kterou po ránu vykoukl ven. Myslel to upřímně. Možná ještě upřímněji.  
Po školních pozemcích se pohybovala křiklavě strakatá změť lidí. V každý okamžik aspoň deset z nich drželo v ruce napařovací žehličku a dalších dvacet zrcátko nebo kartáč. Dokonce se mu zdálo, že někteří sestavují reproduktory a jiní se snaží nahodit generátor. Mezi tím vším se proplétal Hagrid a na rameni se mu fialově nalakovanými nehty držela tmavovláska v těsné stříbrné kombinéze. Jak bradavický hajný rázoval blíže, ku hradu blíže, dívka mu vlála na rameni jako urputně se držící kočka.  
Ve Velké síni viděli z oken jen ti, kteří se do nich stihli nacpat. Byli zřejmě rozhodnuti strávit ráno zíráním s otevřenou pusou, tudíž nikdo další neměl šanci vidět, co se děje, ani když vylezl na stůl. Devítihlavá saň v třetím okně zleva se na chvíli odlepila od parapetu, aby mohla zavřít okno a nerušeně se dívat bez rizika, že se dovnitř pokusí protlačit další osoba s kočičími zorničkami, špičatýma ušima, dlouhými špičáky a osmi ňadry.  
Osmi ňadry! Harry pochopil, proč se studenti urputně nechtějí hnout od oken.  
Dveře se pootevřely, Hagrid se vecpal dovnitř, rychle za sebou zavřel dveře a zarazil je závorou. Několik set párů očí se na něj zvědavě nalepilo. Zbylých několik desítek dále vejralo z oken.  
„Sou to kočky,“ řekl Hagrid.  
Síní se rozlehl hurónský řev. Devítihlavé sani v třetím okně zleva upadla hlava a se zbytkem těla se jala třískat smíchy na zemi.  
„Voni se vyvinuli z koček,“ vysvětlil rychle Hagrid. „No a teď chystaj pořádnej mejdan, protože si myslej, že našli Fušál. Ještě shánějí nějakýho praotce Clustera se zlatou koblihou.“  
Pár lidí se rozhlédlo, zřejmě v očekávání, že se nějaký Cluster k té pohromě přizná.  
„Mezi těma módníma radama jsem z nich ještě vytáh, že ten praotec měl bejt člověk vodsaď ze Země, ale že prej žili v nějaký kosmický lodi, ze který vodletěli v támhletom, co přistálo na lese. Pak povídaly něco vo hospodě a modrejch čapkách. Když sem se zeptal, proč nemůžou ty čapky bejt třeba červený, málem mě sežraly.“  
„Hůůůstýýý,“ zhodnotil jeho projev Ron Weasley, čímž trefně shrnul, co se honí v hlavě všem přítomným.  
Přes zavřená okna a stěny se dovnitř tlumeně donesl ampliónem zesílený řev kocoura hledajícího kočku, která s ním půjde slavit soukromě. 

Po několika hodinách, zpestřených stěnami tlumeným technem zvenku (v půl desáté kočky zjistily, že generátor začne fungovat, když ho odtáhnou dál od hradu) a občasým výhledem na kočku bušící na okno, už v hradu nebylo dýchatelno a muselo se přistoupit k otevření oken. 

Ještě rozespalý Draco Malfoy slezl po žebříku z učebny jasnovidectví a když se rozkoukal po chodbě, překvapením zakopl o vlastní nohu.  
Uprostřed chodby stál starší kocour v tmavém hábitu s modrou papírovou čapkou na hlavě. Ruce měl zvednuté jako modlící se druid ze starých obrázků. Když jeho pohled padl na Draca, jak si mechanicky upravuje rozcuchané vlasy, zahřměl: „Nebudeš sexy!“  
Draco vytřeštil oči. Jak se zvedal na nohy, připletl se do cesty Blaisu Zabinimu a následovala dutá rána. Následná velmi reálná bolest mu definitivně potvrdila, že nespí. Promnul si zátylek a otočil se. Za ním si Blaise s tichými nadávkami masíroval čelo.  
„Nebudeš rozmařilý!“ pokračoval kocour.  
Draco si vzpomněl na potrhlého prastrýce Belzebuba, který sypal boží přikázání na každého, koho potkal.  
„Já?“ zívl Zabini. „Co?“  
Draco nechápavě pokrčil rameny. Za celé odpoledne se prohřešil jedině tím, že se s Millicent zašil do rohu mezi závěsy a prospal jasnovidectví. A že ráno zalhal, že zaspal dějiny čar a kouzel a prvních deset minut přeměňování, to přece nebyla lež, ale diplomacie… Přece nebude chodit do školy se spánkovým deficitem! Navíc na hodiny, kde stejně usne nudou a nikdo si nevšimne, že chybí. Jeho spánkový deficit byl vážný. Dnes v noci měl halucinaci. Fakt. Viděl v Zapovězeném lese přistávat kosmickou loď.  
„Nebudeš mít víc než deset obleků!“ pokračoval podivný kněz.  
V tu chvílí Draca osvítil duch svatý a došlo mu, že to přistání kosmické lodi nebyla halucinace.  
Pansy Parkinsonová se zarazila uprostřed žebříku a tiše pípla: „Ale ten poslední už se stejně nedá nosit venku…“  
„Nebudeš tělesně obcovat s více než čtyřmi příslušníky opačného pohlaví zároveň!“ pokračoval mravokárně kněz.  
Draco, Blaise a Pansy se jako na povel otočili k noze, která se objevila na žebříku a rychle zase zmizela nahoře.  
„Nezasviníš koupelnu!“  
Draco a Blaise si vyměnili pobavené pohledy. Unisono pomysleli na běžný stav chlapeckých koupelen v kolejích a museli vyprsknout smíchy.  
„To už je lepší,“ ozvalo se shora a po žebříku slezl dolů další student.  
„Neukradneš bližnímu brilantinu!“ dokončil kněz plamenně a odešel.  
Dracovi zmrzl úsměv, zato Blaise se smíchy zlomil v pase. 

Severus Snape zapáčil klikou na třetím okně zleva a s údivem zjistil, že není zaseklá. Nic netuše tedy rozrazil obě křídla a volně se nadechl čerstvého vzduchu. Kyslík!  
O dvě vteřiny později se ocitl na zemi pod vahou dvou kočičích těl.  
Modrovláska v růžových minišatech s flitry se na něm stočila do klubíčka a začala vrnět.  
Druhá kočka odbarvená na příšernou platinově blond se o něj otřela a řekla: „Promiň, člověče, my si myslely, že jsi vchod do nory.“ Pak se posadila a začala si olizovat mastný flek na rukávu.  
Setřást modrovlásku nebyl problém.  
Ačkoliv mu celou dobu za zády střídavě kvílela a spílala Ufňukaná Uršula, odvážil se opustit dívčí umývárnu v druhém patře až o hodinu později.

„Už budeme u tebe v ložnici, krásko?“  
„Ne. Po schodech stejně nevylezeš, vyrovnaj se totiž do klouzačky.“ Sakra, platí to i pro kocoury, nebo jen pro kluky? Křivonožku to vždycky pustilo…  
„Už tam budemééé?“  
„Ne.“  
„Už tam budemééé?“  
„NE!“  
Hermiona se zoufale podívala na strop a poprosila všechny svaté, aby jí seslali nápad, jak toho nagelovaného frajera setřást. Bohužel, všichni svatí tou dobou urputně svítili na Draca Malfoye.  
„Musím do umývárny,“ napadlo ji a otevřela dveře s nápisem „Dámy“. „Tam za mnou nelez, počkej venku.“ Možná ho to omrzí…  
Zabouchla za sebou a ztuhla.  
U každého zrcadla se nacházel jeden příslušník rodu Felis sapiens, neschopný odtrhnout se od vlastního dokonalého odrazu.  
Hermiona vycouvala ven. První, co uviděla, byl zářivě bílý úsměv.  
„Já věděl, že beze mě nemůžeš být ani minutu,“ prohlásil kocour, vytáhl napařovací žehličku a přežehlil si klopu saka.  
Před vchodem do nebelvírské koleje se už nacházelo několik koček, střídajících se v bušení na portrét Buclaté dámy.  
Úsilí všech svatých bylo mezitím korunováno úspěchem a mohli se přesunout k dalšímu prosebníkovi.  
„Máš na zádech smítko,“ řekla Hermiona svému kocourovi, vrazila se do mezery mezi dvěma kočkami bušícími na obraz, zašeptala heslo a otevřela dveře na co nejmenší možnou škvíru, kterou se ještě protáhne.  
Ze dveří se vynořily tři páry rukou. Jeden ji bleskurychle vtáhl dovnitř. Další dva zavřely dveře dřív, než se dovnitř dostane nějaký kocour či kočka.  
Ve společenské místnosti byla na tuhle hodinu docela tma. Pak Hermionin pohled padl na dva kluky zatloukající poslední okno.  
Kolem ní prosvištěla dvojice páťáků se stolem.  
„To snad není možný,“ přivítal ji Seamus Finnigan od učebnice lektvarů.  
„Jo, v tomhle kraválu se nic nenaučím,“ přikývla Hermiona.  
„Za jak dlouho pochopí, že jsou v Bradavicích a ne na Fušálu?“ zakvílela Ginny. „Jedné jsem hodinu vysvětlovala, že tady nikde není žádný Cluster. Pak se mě začala ptát, jestli vím, kde bydlí Bůh.“  
Hermiona se sesula do křesla a sledovala, jak Colin Creevey škvírou mezi prkny fotí technopárty venku. „Tak tohle už mi naši fakt neuvěří,“ vydechla a zakroutila hlavou.

Kočičí večírek nabral správné grády v devět večer druhý den po přistání. Hermiona to pozorovala oknem v knihovně. Mezi kočkami dokonce spatřila pár studentů, kteří se rozhodli, že je lepší být tam, kde to žije, než někde, kde se nedá být. Poznala je podle toho, že celých deset minut nezkontrolovali dokonalost svého vzhledu.  
Na střeše skleníku stál kocour v tmavém hábitu a modré čapce a neúspěšně se snažil řečnit. Rozjařené kočky ho přehlušily skandováním „Fušál!“ a „Cluster!“ Několik náhle odpojilo a rozběhlo se do lodi. Jedna přitom zakopla o kabel. Zatímco si s nářkem čistila kalhoty, další rychle zapojily zástrčku zpátky a protestný řev vystřídal ohlušující kolovrátek.  
Hermiona zůstala u okna, zvědavá, co se z tohohle vyvine.  
Z vody kolem voru s nápisem BUFET a růžovou vanou plnou nalovených ryb se vynořilo několik jezerních lidí s trojzubci, kteří překvapeně zamrkali a raději se vrátili do hlubin.  
Transparent měl podobu obrovské modré papírové čapky s kudrlinkatým vlnícím se nápisem. Hermiona přimhouřila oči – jinak se to vážně přečíst nedalo…  
… a pochopila, že kočky svůj Fušál našly. Plus mínus pár tisíc kilometru.  
Doběhla ke stolu madame Pinceové a vyrušila ji od tuze napínavé harlekýnky. „Madame? Nemáte někde mapu světa?“

K Brumbálovi dorazila jako desátá a při příchodu si podala dveře s devátým.  
„Taky se vyznáte v zeměpisu?“ přivítal ji ředitel.  
Hermiona na něj jen vyvalila oči.  
„Už jste desátá. Je to Fidži,“ přikývl Brumbál s úsměvem. „Ale díky za tu mapu. Anebo za nimi půjdete ven?“  
„Radši ne,“ přiznala Hermiona upřímně. Nagelovaný frajer někdy v noci vysmahl od portrétu Buclaté dámy, ale co kdyby se na ni venku zase přilepil.  
„Chystám se tam,“ řekl Brumbál.  
Hermiona mu podala mapu se svítícím nápisem TADY JSTE a křížkem na severním Skotsku a blikajícím obrázkem modré čapky na ostrově Fidži. Cestou sem ji přepadl těžký záchvat inspirace.  
Když odcházela, minula se ve dveřích s jedenáctým. 

Bylo půl jedenácté, když se Brumbál konečně dostal doprostřed davu, propasíroval se půlmetrovou mezerou mezi generátorem a v černé kůži oděným DJem s bílými dredy, překročil asi deset kabelů, odmítl šesti kočkám půjčit svoje brýle (letos se nosí zlaté a stříbrné půlměsícové, trojúhelníkové, čtvercové a kosočtvercové bez čárky uvnitř) a po zralé úvaze vylezl na reproduktor otřásající se pátým stupněm Richterovy škály.  
Kouzlem vypnul hudbu a protestné pištění mu málem utrhlo uši. Kočky na voru s nápisem BUFET začaly synchronizovaně poskakovat. Přestaly, až když ze svítivě růžové vany uprostřed voru vyšplouchlo pár litrů vody s několika rybami a jedním ďasovcem.  
Celý hrad si oddechl hlasitým „vhůůůůš“ připomínajícím startrekový zvuk lodě míjející planetu.  
Z vody se vynořilo chapadlo obří sépie, vzalo si z BUFETu středně vzrostlého sumce a bez poděkování se opět ponořilo. Kočkám na voru zmrzly úsměvu. Bleskově se řetězem přitáhly zpátky ke břehu.  
„Sonorus,“ pronesl Brumbál. V duchu ocenil zkušenosti s jízdou v londýnském. Raději rychle pokračoval, než Kočky převrátí reprobednu: „Milé kočky a kocouři! Omlouvám se za rušení zábavy, ale mám pro váš důležité informace týkající se polohy vaší země zaslíbené…“

„Stal se zázrak!“ vykřikl radostně Ron, když ráno v ložnici sedmého ročníku sundal z okna jedno prkno, aby zjistil, proč je venku takové ticho. Po kočkách zbyl jen hektar polomu v Zapovězeném lese, polehlá tráva, tři zažloutlé obdélníky po reproduktorech a sound-systému, otřesená magická zvířena a zdecimovaná populace ryb v jezeře.  
Neville a Harry leknutím spadli z postele, a když se zcela probudili, natlačili se k oknu.  
„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se Harry nechápavě. „Technopárty obvykle trvaj tak týden…“  
„Tahle byla nelegální,“ ozval se Seamus. „Ty skončej, když dorazí policajti s vodními děly.“  
„Ale kde jsou?“ Nikde neviděl žádné spáče. Dokonce ani kelímky od pití a rybí kosti. Ani jednu modrou papírovou čepičku. 

„Odjely na Fušál,“ řekla Harrymu Hermiona, když se jí na to u snídaně zeptal.  
„Cože?“  
„No, jak Hagrid říkal. Do zaslíbené země.“  
„Co ty o tom víš?“ vpadl jim do rozhovoru Ron.  
Hermiona se široce usmála a pohladila Křivonožku, který jí vyskočil do klína. „Už ví, kde je Fušál, tak jely slavit tam.“  
„Hermiono,“ protáhla Levandule Brownová.  
„Fušál je Fidži,“ slitovala se nad nimi nakonec. „Asi převzaly ten nápis od lidí, ale postupem času změnily výslovnost. Večer jsem nad tím přemýšlela s Lunou Lovegoodovou – myslíme, že se ty kočky vyvinuly na opuštěné kosmické lodi za pár milionů let. Ale jak z ní odletěly, asi překonaly rychlost světla a předběhly čas, takže se vrátily v čase.“ Zmlkla, když viděla ty zoufale nechápající obličeje všude kolem. „Prostě je to pro ně svatý nápis. Ale nějak to jméno zkomolily.“  
„Fidži,“ Ron, který jako jediný vypadal, že chápe, o čem Hermiona mluví, se zašklebil do své topinky. „Tam žijou Fidžani, že… Ježkovy voči, ti se maj na co těšit.“


End file.
